Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team '' are a video game pair that was published by Nintendo that was released on the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance in 2006. Unlike most Pokémon games which takes you in control of a human, this game will only consist of Pokémon characters. The game will allow you choose one of 16 starter Pokémon depending on how you answer the questions. You will then be able to pick a partner out of the 16, though you will not be able to have two of the same type. Blue Rescue Team is for DS and Red Rescue Team is for Game Boy Advance. Gameplay Starter Pokémon Plot The player starts out as a human who turned into a Pokémon, which can be one of sixteen Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Pikachu, Eevee, Machop, Cubone, Psyduck, Meowth, and Skitty) and is determined by a personality quiz taken at the beginning of the game. The game is mission-based with many jobs, which is seen on the bulletin board, requested by mail, or initiated through story events, and include rescuing Pokémon, delivering items, or escorting clients. These jobs take part in dungeons, of which the layout is random. The misson is to either finish a job, or search all the floors to find an exit. The dungeons include wild Pokémon that battle with the player's team on a turn-based dungeon map. If the player completes a job, they get a reward, and Rescue Points, which increases a team's ranking. Development First revealed August 2005, the Japanese release date was announced in September. More details were released later that month, showing information about the gameplay and plot. In November, Nintendo announced a glitch in Blue Rescue Team version, when connecting to the Game Boy Advance slot to link up with Red Rescue Team. If the user had any other game besides Red Rescue Team, it would erase any game files the game has. Nintendo started shipment of replacement DS cards on December 8. At E3 2006, Nintendo announced the English release of the games, and revealed the release date later that month. Other Translations Sequels *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness'' Reception IGN rated the game a 6.5, feeling that the Nintendo DS version could have been better, if it did not have to be made for Game Boy Advance. GameSpot gave it a 5.2, stating that "No matter how much you claim to love Pokémon, you should probably skip Pokémon Mystery Dungeon", stating that "Chunsoft's dungeon hack game wasn't that good to begin with, and the injection of Pokémon elements hasn't done a thing to change that". 1UP.com gave the games an A-, saying "you may realize the game isn't 'perfect,' but somehow it's addictive". GameSpy gave it a 4/5, stating "It may confuse some and frustrate others, but its addictive nature should keep you hooked until you learn to appreciate the art of the dungeon crawl". Nintendo Power gave the game an 80/100, saying that "Mystery Dungeon is not perfect, but its robust and original aspects form a game more solid than many expected". Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game a 7.2/10, stating that "storing and retrieving items is too much of a hassle", and also did not like that when the player faints, they lose all of their valuable items. By the end of 2006, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team sold over 761,000 copies in Japan, while Red Rescue Team sold just over 715,000 copies. As of July 25, 2007, Blue Rescue Team has sold 3.08 million copies worldwide. es:Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Rojo y Equipo de rescate Azul Category:Pokémon games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games Category:Dungeon Crawler Category:ChunSoft games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo DS) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games